


Sam is a Monster

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Cas Winchester - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Braids, Date Night, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Dean and Cas, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Un'cle Sammy, all the feels, babysiiter Sam, three years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Most people think Sam is a monster. Three people in his world don't think so.





	Sam is a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on Instagram for a friend and thought it was cute enough to post here. Enjoy!...I hope.

“Babe he never called or texted. What if something happened?” Dean said, he couldn’t open the door to the house fast enough.

“She is supposed to be in bed by now.” Cas said gently taking the keys and opening the door.

As Dean called out, no one answered in the living room or kitchen. The husbands made their way to the back rooms as Dean became more and more worried. Cas always a constant strength at his side.

Dean and Cas quieted as they heard voices coming from Charlie’s pink colored bedroom. Both peeked in the room.

Dean put a hand over his mouth to keep the sound at bay. He didn’t know if it was a cry, gasp, laugh or a relief sound.

Before him stood his three year old girl standing behind Sam who backs were turned away from Dean and Cas.

Cas leaned into Dean’s side resting his head on his shoulder as they watched their daughter braid Sam’s soft long brown hair.

“What color do you want Un’le Sammy?” The little girl asked as she put the ex-hunter’s hair into knots.

“I like blue.” Sam said.

Dean couldn’t believe that at one point the gentle giant sitting on the carpet getting his hair braided by his three year old princess was a some point soulless. Sam wasn’t the monster everyone made him out to be. He also had the random thought that Sam’s favorite color was green not blue.

“I like pink.” Charlie bounced up and down a couple times, putting both colored bows in Uncle Sammy’s hair.

After a couple moments of quiet braiding, Sam spoke. “Ok Princess. It’s time to go to bed. Daddy and Papa will be home soon.”

Dean and Cas left as to not get caught and ruin this precious moment between the two. They did hear Charlie whine a bit before Sam quieted her down with her favorite bedtime story.

Dean and Cas made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch snuggling together, waiting for Sam to come out.

Sam made his way to the kitchen but in doing so he passed through the living room. All three men nodded at each other in recognition, before Dean and Cas continued watching their tv show.

Sam stopped before he reached the kitchen. “By the way Dean, my favorite color is green. Charlie only had blue and pink bows.”

Dean made a note to get more colors for the future.

  



End file.
